


看什么看没见过abo孕play啊！！！

by ikutat0ma



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikutat0ma/pseuds/ikutat0ma
Summary: 雷飞天了，别看了没h，就是没事想舔二宫先森鹅以





	看什么看没见过abo孕play啊！！！

他的胸部和腹部都微微的隆起，不，与其说是微微隆起，不如说是宽大的上衣已经遮不住他的肚子和胸前的一对柔软浑圆的奶子。

谁又会想到红透半边天的omega偶像，那个让万千alpha倾倒痴迷的二宫和也早就已经名草有主，甚至还怀上别人的孩子了。现在，那个未出生的宝宝的父亲正坐在观众席的最后一排，置身事外一样地把手掌贴着膝盖坐好。

他有点愤愤然地侧过头，从我这里看出去外套刚好遮住短到膝盖以上的运动裤，就像他平时在家里就穿着内裤，白花花的大腿在衬衫的阴影下晃啊晃。他轻轻地蹦了起来，完全没受到妊娠反应影响一样，小腿肌肉绷紧了又舒展。

我尽量不让人察觉到异样，隔着布料摸到了那个遥控器。开始收录之前我把他堵在厕所隔间，一边强吻他一边塞进去的。开关被推动的同时他抬手用袖口捂住了下半张脸，皱着眉头又瞪我来了，他在床上被干狠了也这么瞪我。小和看起来是忍不住了，手指捏着栏杆用指甲不安地挠，眼眶也有些红了。

“二宫先生最近是胖了？”

突然被点名，小和的肩膀颤了一下，转过头笑得跟没事人一样：“是啊，周末都不想出去运动呢——”姑且搪塞过去了，不过我倒要看看再过几个月你要怎么解释。

他看起来是看出了我的心思，有些气恼地跺了跺脚，当然——这样在粉丝的眼里也很可爱吧？


End file.
